


A Roman Bath

by Markov_Debris



Series: Special Treats [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M, Past Torture, Series Spoilers, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markov_Debris/pseuds/Markov_Debris
Summary: After a hard day, Jack and Ianto take a bath, ancient Roman style.





	A Roman Bath

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this story after someone commented on No More Grapes that they wanted to know what it would be like if the roles were reversed. I am not sure if this was what they expected but it was what came to my mind. Although this is a sequel it can me read as a standalone story and you do not have to read No More Grapes to enjoy this.

“Ianto I need you for a mechanical emergency in Steam Room Four,” Jack’s voice called out over the comms.

Ianto sighed as he gave Owen his coffee and headed towards the archives.  He earned sympathetic looks from the medic and Gwen as the day had been tough for everyone.  Tosh though had a mischievous twinkle in her eye as he passed.

The Welshman had no idea why.  Sure since Jack’s return they had resumed the physical aspect of their relationship, as well as deepening what they meant to each other, but it hadn’t progressed anywhere close to kinky interludes in one of the ancient steam rooms.

It was most likely to just be a simple problem, one easily solved.  Ianto knew a little Jack’s recent aversions to hot steamy rooms.

Jack hadn’t shared everything.  It was taking time but Ianto was gradually being told what happened to his lover after he left.

Ianto didn’t want to push, couldn’t push.  Each snippet took reassurance from him and effort from Jack.  Each revelation, each acceptance saw the immortal heal and return closer to who he was before.

The promised date still failed to materialise.  Neither of them liked any of the films out at the moment and the rift always spoilt whatever dinner plans Jack made.

In the quiet moments when they were alone they talked and they cried.  The resumption of their physical relationship stemmed from that.

It wasn’t rough life affirming sex though.  It was always slow and gentle.  Jack always seemed to need careful handling and in return had it in his mind that Ianto was fragile.

It was always good but Ianto missed the fiery passion that sometimes flowed between them.  He wasn’t delicate, he was a survivor and the Captain knew that, even if his lover had misgivings.

It was a complete surprise therefore to be met by Jack outside the steam room in a slave tunic.  It was not diaphanous like the one that caused him to be banned from eating grapes in public so long ago.

“Your bath’s ready Master,” Jack said his whole being radiating the same nervousness he had when asking Ianto on their, not yet happened, date.

Warning bells rang in Ianto’s head.  Not ones that said he himself wasn’t ready for this.  Ones that said there was more to this then just fantasy role-play sex.

“Then undress me slave,” Ianto said his voice cold.

He didn’t need to know all the details of what happened while Jack was away to know an attempt to conquer fear when he saw it.  _What, of all the terrible things that had happened today, had caused Jack to suddenly want to confront this one?_

Jack opened the door that lead to the atrium of the Steam Room.  It was used for preparing any equipment that was needed in relative comfort compared to the engine filled room.

They had been built as generators during the Victorian era, but only number four was still technically a Steam Room.  Even then it didn’t use fossil fuels.  Ianto suspected it used rift energy although Jack claimed it was a geo-thermal vent.

A giant bathtub, Jacuzzi sized, was in the middle of the room.  Ianto knew enough Roman history to realise this was the Captain’s attempt at a tepidarium, the warm bath.

He knew he was supposed to exercise but he felt that doing his general job was exercise enough.  He stood still while Jack’s nervous fingers removed and folded every article of clothing.

There was not one sexual brush in the entire proceeding.  The Captain was committing himself to the role and the Welshman let him.

His eyes looked around.  He suspected that the Steam room itself was going to be the caldarium, the hot room where he was to be massaged with oil and strigiled.  That was the important room.

Once naked he let Jack help him into the warm bath.  It was nowhere near a pleasant relaxing temperature.

He closed his eyes not bothering to look at his lover.  They both knew that he could stop this game and join Ianto any time he chose but he didn’t.

Ianto only remained in the warm water for a few minutes, just enough to open the pores.  Jack helped him out and placed sandals as his feet.

He walked over to the door to the Steam Room.  He saw what he assumed was the equipment for the next part of the fantasy on a portable bench by the door.

“Well open the door slave,” Ianto ordered when Jack hesitated.

He knew it was harsh but he had to do it.  Jack would either adopt the role to hide behind and enter, or he would run.

The Captain hesitated.  Ianto looked at him and was about to call the whole thing off when Jack opened the door for him.

The Welshman moved a few feet into the room and waited.  Jack followed carefully carrying the bench and his props.

Ianto sat on the bench after Jack put it down and his things onto the floor.  He waited, allowing the immortal to make the first move.

Jack put a mat on the floor and knelt on it.  He took hold of one of Ianto's legs onto his lap.  He poured what looked and smelt like olive oil from a terracotta jar and began to massage.

 _I wonder if it’s extra virgin_ , Ianto thought before shaking his head.

The heat was not really conducive to thought and he needed to concentrate on his lover.  Jack was completely focused on the task of massaging Ianto's limbs.

As his fingers worked their way over the Welshman’s body it was obvious that the Immortal was starting to relax.  It was almost a mindless task and Ianto felt he needed to shake the Captain.

The young man closed his eyes and allowed his tired muscles to be relieved by his lover’s strong fingers.  Memories of their past encounters played in his mind to arouse him.

Once Ianto was thoroughly oiled he stood causing Jack to move back in alarm.

“I’ve just realised slave I didn’t take my exercise before we started,” Ianto said walking to the door.

“I’m sorry Master,” Jack said following.

The Welshman moved as fast as the heat allowed.  He pulled Jack in front of him and pressed his hands to the wall inches away from the door to the atrium.

He returned to get some of the olive oil and was pleased to see that the Captain hadn’t moved.  He had chosen that location and his actions to offer Jack a way out if he needed it.

“Don’t worry I think you can help me get my exercise.”

“Yes Master, of course Master,” Jack said opening his legs and thrusting out his arse ready for Ianto.

The Welshman stroked his slave’s back and felt a thrill of nervousness run down Jack as he pressed the first finger in.  The immortal sighed as Ianto moved the digit gently.

He barely had two fingers inside opening the older man when he said.

“If you please Master, I’m ready for you Master.”  There was a slightly, desperate stutter in the voice.

Ianto hesitated.  He had been gentle with the Immortal since he came back because the older man needed tenderness.  Now, in this place that must invoke such awful memories, Jack was asking him to take him almost unprepared.

The Welshman knew that was what was expected of him.  He knew that this was the reason for the role play, so that they could both hide behind another personality while facing troubles in their own.

“Please Master,” Jack pleaded.

Ianto withdrew his fingers and gave Jack a smack on his arse.  He oiled up his cock and pushed it slowly and carefully inside.

“You are ready slave when I tell you,” Ianto growled with a discrete kiss on Jack’s neck, telling him he knew and understood.

Jack relaxed around him as he began to move.  Ianto carefully worked within the older man despite his cries for “more Master.”

The heat was not good for fast rough sex but Ianto did his best.  Jack’s hands stayed against the wall, so it fell to the Welshman to take the Captain’s cock in hand.

He was relieved to find some arousal in it.  He treated Jack’s shaft as roughly as he was now treating the immortal’s arse.

Jack begged for more and was given it.  It felt so good to be like this after so long.  Ianto held on making sure his lover came first before pounding out his own orgasm.

Ianto felt the immortal leaning into him, wanting the contact through the tunic he wore.  The Welshman held him as he recovered then slipped out and went back to the bench.

“You may continue now slave,” Ianto told him indifferently.

“Yes Master,” Jack said turning to him from the door without hesitation.

The Captain really had done his research as a strigil was produced from the things he had brought in with the bench and the olive oil.  It looked like it could be dangerous which was what Ianto hoped.

The Welshman stood perfectly still while Jack scraped the oil and sweat from his body.  If the immortal felt injured in any way by Ianto actions, now was the time for this to be shown.

Instead, although he didn’t look, he was sure he felt the butterfly touches of Jack’s lips after each scrape.  Only Jack could make the removal of sweat feel so erotic.

Once his task had been completed the slave knelt on the matt awaiting orders.  Ianto just gave him a touch to the shoulder to command him to follow.

He went back into the bath in the atrium.  He was a little surprised to realise the water had been changed and that he could smell scented oils in the warm water.

It hit him then that the mischievous smile Tosh had given him was the grin of a conspirator.  He had to remember to get her some of her favourite chocolates to thank her later.

He entered the lukewarm bath which felt heavenly after the heat of the Steam Room.  He floated onto his back; the bath was just large enough to accommodate him so he was on display.

After a few minutes he opened an eye to look at his slave.  There was a hungry look on Jack’s face and his dirty tunic didn’t hide how arousing he found using the strigil at all.

“Come in here slave,” Ianto ordered.

Jack was in the tub, still dressed in the tunic, practically before he finished saying “Yes Master.”

“Do you like being owned by me?” he asked casually.

“Yes Master.”

“Do you like how I make use of you?”

“Yes Master,” Jack said with a fervour that was more the Captain’s than the slave’s.

“If I gave you a choice would you rather have your freedom or a kiss?” Ianto asked with a teasing smile.

“A kiss Master,” Jack said instantly.

Ianto looked at him immediately and felt fear grip his heart.  It was Jack that answered, not the slave he was pretending to be, or the cocky captain that ran Torchwood, Jack the man.

The Welshman pressed the chastest kiss ever against the immortal’s lips.

“Was that sweeter than freedom?” he asked softly.

“Yes Master,” Jack answered moving a little closer.

There was pain and fear in those beautiful eyes.  Fear of rejection, fear of loneliness, fear that Ianto would see, understand and still misinterpret.

The young man couldn’t ask, couldn’t say it.  He merely closed the distance between them and let his passion and love for the man behind the slave take over.

He drove Jack against the side of the tub and rubbed up against him until he was fully aroused.  He let the Captain steady them in the water as he pressed inside.

Ianto was passionate and powerful but not rough.  He thrust in and out of Jack until the immortal orgasamed not once but twice.

One last kiss then they climbed out of the water.  Ianto took a deep breath and resumed his role once again.

“I assume the frigidarium is ready for me,” Ianto enquired.

“Yes Master,” Jack replied eagerly.  “It’s in the room opposite master.”

“Get yourself cleaned up then go and get the bed warmed,” Ianto ordered as he walked, naked, out of the room and into a bath of cold water in the room opposite.

He was grateful for the towels and waiting bathrobe after only a few minutes.  He then headed back to the Hub and Jack’s quarters.

Tosh the conspirator had gotten the others out and put the place into standby mode.  Jack was waiting just has he had been last time but Ianto was no longer in the mood for this particular game.

He turned Jack over and wrapped him up in his arms.  He held him until he felt the immortal understand and relax.

“You do realise Jack that I’m not your owner, I’m your shelter.  I will always be here for you to hide in when you are troubled.  I will be you sanctuary for as long as you need it, but one day you have to leave,” Ianto said softly.

“No never.  I will always come back for you.  I never want to leave you again,” Jack said vehemently.  Ianto pressed a kiss to his lips and smiled.

“I’m not taking about you one day walking out of here to do what you need to do.  I’m not a stone building.

“I know you have been through a terrible ordeal and I will be here in whatever way you need to cope with it.  One day, soon I hope, you will be healed, be able to live with your experiences.  No kiss is sweeter than freedom Jack,” Ianto told him willing the tears in his eyes not to fall.

“I don’t want to be free of you Ianto.  I want to give you so much more than I am capable of.  You deserve so much more,” Jack answered tears falling from his eyes.

“You have nothing to give me while you hide in my arms.  The sanctuary I provide is to give you healing, not for me to take anything.

“I want you to be free of your need for my refuge Jack.  I want you to be at peace, because only then will you be able to give me anything more, because only then can you understand what it is you have to give, what you want to give,” Ianto said passionately allowing the tears to fall.

“What if...” the older man was silenced by the younger man’s kiss.

“I know you Captain Jack Harkness.  I know your strengths and I know your weaknesses.  You did not orchestrate role play sex in a room you’re uncomfortable in because you thought I needed to relax,” Ianto said silencing another protest with his lips.

“You are... getting better Jack,” Ianto concluded choosing his words deliberately so that Jack could understand that he meant every interpretation of the phrase.

The words meant to calm and encourage the immortal failed.  Ianto could feel it in the possessive way Jack ran his hands over his body, in the way he began to kiss.

Before he left Ianto would have let Jack roll him onto his back and take control but not this time.  He was in charge tonight, for all his attempts to reassure and take care of his lover.

Ianto pulled Jack’s hands away and pressed him into the mattress.  With his lips and fingers he held onto his control opening the older man and pushing inside once more.

He used the same rough and hard pace he had used in the Steam Room.  He brought up great love bites, drew long but light scratches and pumped Jack mercilessly as he pounded while the captain screamed ecstatically for more.

Ianto made certain Jack came first between them before allowing his own release.  He rested his head on the immortal’s chest and recovered his breath without withdrawing.

Only when he had calmed did he look Jack in the eyes.  There was nervousness in the older man’s eyes, as if he thought that Ianto would disapprove of him.

The Welshman kissed him passionately and he felt Jack’s arms and legs wrap around him.  Their tongues danced and their bodies caressed until they were both hard again.

Not as aggressive but just as passionate, Ianto thrust into Jack.  The immortal chanted his name with the same fervour he had been called Master earlier.

They came together this time and Jack was unconscious before the aftershocks passed.  Ianto cleaned them both up and returned to his lover’s side to sleep.

It was a troubled sleep as nightmares came to the Captain.  His young lover woke and spoke soothing words and stroked him with a gentle hand each time so that he calmed but did not wake.

Ianto opened his eyes late the next day and knew one of the barriers Jack had been so scared of dropping had been unconsciously smashed.  He let the older man roll him onto his back, open him and make very noisy love with him.

Three orgasms, a light doze and shower sex later Ianto left Jack’s office fully dressed and went to make coffee for the team.  It was only when he reached the kitchen that he realised it was late morning.

He delivered coffee to an uncomfortable looking Owen and Gwen first.  He felt he should be embarrassed, but felt too good to really care.

“Thank you,” he whispered to Tosh as he delivered a mug to Jack’s co-conspirator.

“You’re welcome,” she replied with a smile that somehow managed to combine serenity, pleasure and pride.

He delivered Jack’s coffee and received another thorough workout for his tongue before he could retreat to the archives.  His heart felt relaxed and at ease knowing the man he loved was beginning to return to him at last.

 

Fin.


End file.
